Coffee Date
by ThePokemonWarrior
Summary: The pokedex holders have never met, will they ever? Undecided, enjoy!


I think I'll just start doing one story a week. Two stories with a not very imaginative person a week is hard :T Oh welp. Lessee.. How about a scary story? No.. I haven't completed my last one.. Funny? Knock knock. *who's there?* Me. *me who?* Nope. Wrong house. Very dramatic love story with the correct shipping s and a lot of plot twists? Gross. Nope. Sigh... How about... Where the pokedex holders have NEVER met Each other and they're all grown up and live in their own houses with no school and all of my ships? Sure, though I haven't finished that other one... Never mind. I do not own Pokemon or any of its characters. Enjoy my frustration as I try to make a story :3 (it's okay, I enjoy this)

A breeze brought the delicious smell of freshly brewed coffee and pastries. Why not..? She thought. Coffee sounded amazing. She may even meet a cute guy... She shook her head as she walked towards Arbuks. (Like starbucks, but I don't want to be accused of copyright. I do not own Starbucks either.) Ever since her last breakup, she never wanted to see a stupid boy again. That was what her mind told her. Her heart went in another direction. 'Follow your heart' everyone said. But if her heart had been cracked into a million pieces, which one did she follow? Blue continued her pity party until she reached the coffee shop. There was a handful of people there, a couple on a date, a few friends out for coffee, but there was one that stood out to her. There was a guy with his girlfriend sitting at the corner table. The guy kept rolling his eyes when his girlfriend nagged him. He had a necklace with a teardrop. "Ma'am. Ma'am what would you like?" The cashier asked, whom was a girl about her age with a long yellow ponytail. " Oh, sorry. I'll have a cappuccino. " Blue realized she had been staring. "Coming right up." The girl turned around and wrote an order, then turned back to her. "You're staring at Green and his girlfriend, Topaz." She said, catching Blue staring again. Blue blushed, then turned away from ' Green'. "He's the gym leader of Viridian City. Passed the exam when he was eleven. Pretty nice, huh?" She continued matter-of-factly . "Yeah. Does he come here often?" Blue asked, looking at Green again. " Listen, I can't be here to gossip. Sadly, he's taken, as for all the famous people. He isn't a regular, but he comes here occasionally. With his girlfriend. Probably on a date. Your coffees done. " She said, giving her the coffee. "I'm Yellow by the way." Yellow continued, then suddenly started to blush. " Oh.. " She seemed surprised she had held a conversation that long. Blue took her coffee and nodded her thanks to Yellow. She purposefully sat down at the table next to Green and Topaz, somewhat listening to their conversation. "That's the girl who was staring at you! Tell her to back off!" Topaz whisper shouted. " Listen, Topaz. I'm not going to cheat on you anytime soon, please let go of it. " Green tried reasoning. "No! I will not! Go tell her! Take her outside and tell her you're taken!" She hissed, not being quiet anymore. Blue growled to herself and turned around. "Good Arceus! I'm not taking your boyfriend, I haven't even met him! Please be quiet." Blue grumbled, interrupting their bickering. "Go away, stop eavesdropping!" Topaz yelled, while Green looked like he wanted to sink into his seat. "Kind of hard when you're yelling." Blue retorted. "Please be quiet, everyone is trying to enjoy their coffee." Yellow called from the counter. "Shut up! Stay out of it girl!" Topaz screamed. Customers started covering their ears. "Topaz, please, let's just go." Green interrupted. "No! These dumb girls are trying to-" Topaz couldn't get the words out of her mouth before another guy interrupted. "Gee, one week off and people are yelling in Arbuks." He laughed, looking at Green. "Gee Red. Better timing next time?" Green grumbled. Yellow almost screamed in surprise as the new customer walked In. "Is Misty not here?" He asked, squeezing out of his seat. Reds eyes darkened. " Um.. She found a better guy.. " Red answered, then walked up to the counter. "How could there be a better guy?" Yellow whispered super quietly. "I'd like a regular coffee please." A dull roar came from outside. "Please hurry." Red sounded desperate. " U-um.. Yes.. " Yellow fumbled around with the note, then handed it back to the cooks. The coffee came back within seconds, and Red quickly grabbed it, only to be too late. A huge crowd of fangirls came rushing in like a river. "Reds single!" The lead Fangirl shouted. " Get him! " the second one screamed. "But what about Gold? You said he was here." Another High-ranking Fangirl whimpered. "That was the only way we could get you here..." The lead one shrugged. " I'm the author! I said I wanted Gold here! " She grumbled. A guy with a backwards hat and goggles pushed through the crowd. "Oh, yay!" The ' author' skipped over to the guy, so Blue guessed he was 'Gold'. The lead Fangirl sighed, then started to crowd around Red. Green slipped outside when he got the chance, while Topaz continued screaming at Blue. She went on and on about how she was taking Green from her before Blue interrupted. "Topaz, was it? Please, I came here to get coffee, you came on a date. I didn't wake up this morning and say 'I'm going to steal some girls boyfriend'. You are really lucky, you know. If I stared, sorry, but I'm leaving now." Blue finished before walking out, leaving Topaz dumbfounded. Green was the one staring now. He had been listening from the window. Blue fought to get out of the cafe, pushing past the crowd of fangirls. Tomorrow would be better, less screaming, less reminders of her broken heart.

She forced herself awake. Another boring day. It was her day off, true. Still, she hated the thought of wandering around wondering what to do. She wanted something to happen, just something. She threw off the blankets, her mind screaming for her to stop. The gentle sunlight danced on her face, dappled by the trees. She looked at her pokeballs, then allowed her pokemon outside. They generally took care of themselves, eating berries from outside when she was gone. And yet... Chuchu still hadn't come back. It had been months since her Pikachu disappeared. It was hard, thinking only the worst had happened to her pokemon. She sighed, dragging herself out of her thoughts. Yellow put up her hair in the usual ponytail. Usual. Boring. Life. Yesterday was almost exciting. She had seen the champion of Kanto. The champion. Champ-I-on. While she was working at a usually boring coffee shop. There was little excitement, the occasional gym leader, sometimes even an elite four member. But the champion of kanto? Whole different story. Yellow snapped herself out of her thoughts. She opened her front door, which she had been staring at, and walked outside. Then she realized something. She was still in pajamas. She turned around, slammed the door behind her, and got dressed. She put on a yellow sweater and black leggings with a pop of color from a scarf. Then she repeated steps 1,2 and 3, this time prepared for the world. The sun was shining brightly, striking its rays directly in her eyes. She thought about the girl she had met the other day, the one staring at the gym leader. Shaking her thoughts away yet again, she headed down the street, looking for someplace to eat breakfast. Taco Chimeco, McDuckletts, Miltank King, Rapidash Inn, ISpoink, or just getting something from Wailmermart. She decided on Taco Chimeco, then ordered a breakfast taco. The resturant was mostly empty, besides the workers. Upon sitting down to eat her taco, another person arrived. It was a guy, wearing sunglasses and a full on champion outfit. The only thing inaccurate about it was the moustache. And of course, the eyepatch and goatee. Two pikachus followed him, one a boy and the other a girl... It was Chuchu! "Chu! Chuchu chu!" She bolted over to Yellow. She laughed as Chuchu bounded onto her lap. " Chuchu, I thought I lost you! " Yellow said hugging her pikachu gently. "Thats your pokemon?" The stranger asked, sitting down across from her. " Oh.. Um yes.. " she replied looking down self consciously. "I found it a few months ago, she had met up with my pikachu and they became friends. Come to think of it... Didn't I see you at the coffee shop yesterday?" The stranger asked, looking at her up and down. " Uh.. Um yes, I work there. Who are you? " Yellow replied and asked her own question. "Oh. I thought this wasn't fooling anyone." He chuckled, then took off the eyepatch, goatee, moustache and sunglasses. Yellow nearly fainted. Once again, she was looking right into the eyes of Red, the champion.

Soooo? I actually made a story from this...mess. It will be multi-chapter or forever be a discontinued blooper. Depends. Also, as of this moment, I own Taco Chimeco and Wailmermart. But I don't own Taco bell or Walmart. So, how many characters did we meet? Lessee... Gold did a cameo, Red, Yellow, Green, Blue and Topaz were main characters, plus I made a cameo. Can you tell my favorite character is Gold? Teehee! Constructive Criticism is welcome and appreciated. Btw, I haven't even started on the third chapter of Look at the Futue 3'= (May 21st,2018.) Ill get it done sooner or later. PokemonWarrior, out.


End file.
